1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device disposed in an aperture of a panel or the like for forming an electrical connection with wires, spade-type terminals, banana-type connectors, circuit boards, ring terminals, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device having one or more holes for receiving wires, a bore for receiving a banana-type connector, and a space for receiving a spade-type terminal, each located at a different location on the device. In addition, the device has a first diameter disposed in the aperture of the panel and another diameter disposed in a circuit board or other connector, the two diameters forming a step or flange against which the circuit board or connector is held.
2. Prior Art
Electrical binding posts are common electrical components used to make temporary electrical connections between two or more electrical devices. The binding posts are typically mounted in a mounting panel with the lower portion of the binding post electrically connected to a first electrical device and the upper portion designed to receive one or more wires or other standard electrical connectors. A second electrical device may be electrically connected to the first device by connecting one or more wires or connectors to the binding posts.
The most common type of binding post includes a post for being disposed within a bore formed in a mounting plate, panel, or the like. The post includes an upper portion, which is usually accessibly above the mounting plate, and a lower portion, which is positioned below or behind the mounting plate. A flange is formed in the middle of the post. The lower portion of the post is threaded. The post is inserted in the bore of the plate with the flange disposed against the upper surface of the plate. A nut is threaded over the lower portion of the post and tightened against the lower surface of the plate. Thus, the post is secured to the plate by the flange and nut, which sandwich the plate between themselves. The tip of the lower portion has an annular indentation for receiving a hooked wire that may be soldered to the post. In addition, a second nut may be threaded over the lower portion of the post and a spade type connector secured between the two nuts. Connections made to the lower portion of the post are typically permanent, or semi-permanent, and are typically inaccessible to a user or remain unaltered by the user.
The upper portion of the post, however, is adapted for temporary and adjustable connections. A longitudinal bore is formed in the top of the upper portion of the post for receiving a banana-type connector. A nut is threadedly disposed on a threaded section of the upper portion of the post. The nut may be screwed to bear against the flange. Thus, the nut may be unscrewed, a spade type connector may be disposed between the nut and flange, and the nut screwed back towards the flange and spade type connector to secure the spade connector between the nut and flange. A bore is also formed traversly through the post just above the flange. Thus, the nut may be unscrewed, a bare wire inserted within the bore, and the nut screwed to secure the wire in the bore between the nut and flange.
One disadvantage with the above device is the amount of time and effort required to secure a wire or spade connector. The nut must be unscrewed and screwed to connect or release a wire or spade connector. Another disadvantage is that the device must secure the wire or the spade connector at the same location, between the nut and flange. Although it is possible to simultaneously connect a wire and spade connector, it is difficult to position and hold both the wire and spade connector while screwing or unscrewing the nut. In addition, while connecting a wire to an existing spade connection, it is possible for the wire to knock off the spade connector, or vice versa, because the connection must be loosened to make the additional connection. Another disadvantage with the above device is that it only provides for a single wire connection. Multiple wire connections can only be accomplished to the extent that they all fit in the single bore. In addition, the multiple wires may cause one or more of the wires to be insufficiently connected, so that it may come loose later.
Another disadvantage is that the nut may not be removed from the upper portion because the upper portion is enlarged to accommodate the longitudinal bore. Thus, the nut may not be removed to service or repair the device. This requires that the entire device be removed to service the device. This in turn requires the permanent or semi-permanent connections formed on the lower portion of the post to be disconnected. Disconnecting the electrical connection to the lower portion is difficult because the wires are often soldered and because the lower portion is often located where it is difficult to reach.
Another disadvantage with the above device is that its color coding cannot be easily changed. The flange and nut on the upper portion are typically covered in plastic to insulate the device. In addition, the plastic is sometimes colored so that the devices may be color coded. The plastic, however, is fixedly attached to the nut and flange. Therefore, to change the color coding, the entire device must be removed and replaced with a device of the proper color. As discussed above, removing the device can be difficult.
Another disadvantage with the above device is that it is not suited for being disposed in differently sized bores. The post is usually formed in a number of diameters to suit standard sized holes. Thus, a number of differently sized devices must be stocked to suit the differently sized holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,513 issued May 2, 1916, to Ericson, discloses a spring loaded type binding post having a post for attachment in a bore. The post has a longitudinal bore and a slot formed along the bore. A body is movably disposed on the post. The body is maintained on the shaft by a washer fixedly attached at the upper end of the post. A plunger has a shaft movably disposed in the bore and a head extending out of the bore. The shaft is attached to the body by a pin. The body and plunger are biased by a spring. Thus, by depressing the head of the plunger, the body is moved downwardly along the post. A spade type connector may be disposed between the body and the washer and secured when the head is released.
One disadvantage of the above device is that it does not provide for any other type of connecter, such as a banana type connector or bare wire. Presumably, a wire could be bent into a hook and connected as the spade connector. But the device is not designed for multiple connections. When the head is depressed to attach the hooked wire, the spade connector is released and may fall off or be knocked off by the wire. Another disadvantage is that the plunger and body may not be removed for service or repair because the washer is permanently attached to the post and prevents removal of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,225, issued Aug. 30, 1994, to Farr, discloses a spring loaded type binding post having a post for being disposed in a bore. The post has an enlarged head. A body is movably disposed on the post and biased against the head by a spring. Depressing the body allows a wire to be disposed between the body and head and is secured when the body is released.
One disadvantage of the above device is that only one type of connector is provided for, a wire, although the device would presumably work with a spade type connector. In addition, the wire may be easily pulled loose because it is only held between the body and head. Another disadvantage is that the device may only be serviced or repaired by removing the entire device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,481, issued Dec. 11, 1917, to Phillips, discloses a spring loaded type binding post having a post. A cap is movably disposed on the post and biased by a spring. Lifting the cap allows a spade type connector to be disposed between the cap and post and secured by the spring when the cap is released. A sleeve is also movably disposed on the post and biased by a spring. Depressing the sleeve allows another spade type connector to be secured. The two connectors, however, are insulated from one another.
One disadvantage of the above device is that it only provides for one type of connector, a spade connector. Although two spade connectors may be secured, they are electrically insulated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,510 issued Jan. 12, 1946, to Drescher, discloses a spring loaded type binding post having a post for attachment in a bore. A body is threadedly received over an upper portion of the post. The body may be turned to loosen or tighten the body against the post and to tighten the body against a spade type terminal connected between the post and the body. A cap is moveably disposed over the body and biased by a coiled spring disposed between the cap and the body. A first bore is formed in the side of the body and a second bore is formed in the side of the cap. The bores align when the cap is depressed against the biasing spring, allowing a wire to be inserted through both bores. When the cap is released, the spring forces the bores apart, securing the wire between the cap and body. A third bore extends through the top of the body and cap to receive a banana type plug.
One disadvantage of the above device is that the spring loaded cap only secures a wire to the post. A spade type terminal can only be secured to the post by unscrewing the cap and body from the post and then rescrewing the cap and body. This is a significant disadvantage if both a wire and spade terminal are connected to the post and it becomes necessary to remove the spade terminal because the cap and body, and thus the wire, must be turned to release the spade terminal, or the wire must first be removed.
Another disadvantage with the above device is that it may not be easily disassembled for service or repair. Although the cap and body may be unscrewed from the post, the cap is permanently attached to the body by indentations formed on the cap which nest in recesses formed in the body.
Another spring loaded type binding post made by Concord Electronics Corp., New York, N.Y., and identified as Part No. 01-1010-1-0210, has a post for being disposed in a bore. The post has an enlarged head and an annular groove formed in the post below the head. A cap is moveably disposed about the post and head and is biased. A slot is formed in the cap and aligns with the groove in the post when the cap is depressed. Thus, a wire or spade terminal may be secured between the slot in the cap and the head of the post.
One disadvantage of the above device is that it will not accept a banana type connector. Another disadvantage is that it may not be disassembled for repair or service because the cap is permanently fixed to the post.
Another disadvantage with many of the above devices is that the member that moves with respect to the post, such as the nut or cap or sleeve, is disposed on the outside of the post. Thus, as the member is pushed down it may catch on another wire, pulling it out of its connection, or it may get another wire caught in between, preventing it from depressing.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an electrical binding post that can easily and quickly form an electrical connection between at least a wire and/or a spade-type terminal, and even a banana-type connector. It would also be advantageous to develop such a binding post where a spade-type terminal and a bare wire may be connected without physically interfering with each other. It would also be advantageous to develop such a binding post capable of directly connecting to a circuit board or ring terminal. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop such a binding post capable of connecting multiple wires without physically interfering with one another. It would also be advantageous to developed a binding post that may be disassembled for service and/or repair, and without requiring the post to be removed from the panel or permanent electrical connections to be disconnected. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a binding post with a color coded scheme and that may be changed without removing the post. It would also be advantageous to develop a binging post capable of being disposed in different standard sized holes.